Północna sprawiedliwość
by zielonykraken
Summary: Theon po raz pierwszy jest świadkiem egzekucji na Północy.


\- W imieniu Roberta Baratheona, Pierwszego Tego Imienia, króla Andalów, Rhoynarów i Pierwszych Ludzi, wyrokiem Eddarda z rodu Starków, lorda Winterfell i namiestnika Północy skazuję cię na śmierć – powiedział Ned i uniósł miecz wysoko nad głowę. W myślach poprosił bogów o siłę i pewność ramienia, po czym uśmiercił skazańca jednym szybkim cięciem. Trysnęła krew. Głowa potoczyła się po ziemi.

Lord Stark spojrzał na Theona, który po raz pierwszy był świadkiem egzekucji na Północy. Chłopiec stał spokojnie na swoim miejscu, ale był bardzo blady. Eddard zdziwił się. Bądź co bądź Theon pochodził z Żelaznych Wysp, gdzie życie było brutalne, poza tym chociaż miał dopiero dziesięć lat, zdążył już zobaczyć wojnę na własne oczy. Nie powinien się przejąć zgonem człowieka, którego nawet nie znał i który zasługiwał na śmierć.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał.

\- Tak – odparł chłopiec.

Nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonująco, ale przynajmniej odpowiedział na pytanie. Eddard uznał, że jego podopieczny miał chwilę słabości, która już minęła, i nic mu nie będzie. Kazał sługom zająć się zwłokami, a sam zaczął się zbierać do powrotu na zamek.

Gdy wreszcie ruszyli w drogę, Theon starał się trzymać blisko niego. Był dziwnie cichy.

\- Lordzie Stark, czy mogę o coś spytać? – odezwał się w końcu.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Czy tu, w Winterfell, wszyscy skazani na śmierć giną w ten sposób?

\- Tak, zawsze robię to osobiście. Mój ród pochodzi od Pierwszych Ludzi. Wierzymy, że kto wydaje wyrok, powinien go także wykonać.

\- Ja… nie o to mi chodziło.

\- W takim razie o co?

Theon milczał przez chwilę, jakby się zbierał na odwagę, po czym wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem:

\- Czy jeśli mój ojciec znów się zbuntuje, też tutaj zginę?

Eddard domyślił się wreszcie, że wychowanek najwyraźniej wyobraził sobie siebie na miejscu skazańca i dlatego się tak przejął. Zrobiło mu się go trochę szkoda. Nie zamierzał straszyć Theona, chciał tylko, zgodnie z tradycją Starków, pokazać mu, jak w Winterfell wymierza się sprawiedliwość. Poza tym nie bardzo wierzył, by Greyjoy miał rzeczywiście zginąć z jego ręki.

\- Nie sądzę, by twój ojciec się zbuntował – powiedział Eddard. – Który ojciec skazałby na śmierć ostatniego syna, zwłaszcza gdyby wiedział, że nie może zwyciężyć? Przecież już się przekonał, że nie może się mierzyć z królem Robertem. Żelazne Wyspy poniosły klęskę i nieprędko się z niej podniosą. W tej sytuacji tylko szaleniec zacząłby wojnę. Czy uważasz, że twój pan ojciec jest szalony?

\- Nie – odparł niepewnie chłopiec – ale co, gdyby mimo wszystko zaryzykował?

Prawdę mówiąc lord Stark wolał o tym nie myśleć. Nie chciał zabijać dzieci, zwłaszcza tych, które sam wychowywał. Liczył na to, że Balon zachowa się rozsądnie i Theon spokojnie dorośnie do wieku męskiego, a po śmierci ojca wróci na Pyke i będzie rządził wyspami jako lojalny wasal Żelaznego Tronu. To byłoby najlepsze dla wszystkich, zwłaszcza dla samych żelaznych ludzi, Balon powinien to zrozumieć, musiał to zrozumieć. Gdyby jednak tego nie pojął, gdyby mało mu było poniesionej klęski i spróbował kolejnego buntu, Eddard nie miał wątpliwości, co wtedy zrobi, i nie zamierzał tego ukrywać przed Theonem. Ludzie z Północy nie zwykli łudzić siebie ani innych. Nadchodzi zima. Do zimy należy się przygotować, nie wmawiać sobie, że lato będzie trwać wiecznie.

\- Jeżeli twój ojciec tak postąpi i dostanę rozkaz, by zabić zakładnika, wykonam go. Ścięcie mieczem to szybka i lekka śmierć, sam widziałeś – dodał, choć nie był pewien, czy to pociecha.

Theon nie odpowiedział. Już o nic nie pytał i przez resztę drogi do zamku w ogóle się nie odzywał. Lord Stark zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno postąpił słusznie, zabierając podopiecznego na miejsce kaźni, i doszedł do wniosku, że dobrze się stało. Postanowił, że Theon będzie mu towarzyszył podczas następnych egzekucji. Eddard wciąż uważał, że wychowanka czeka inny los, ale jeśli chłopak naprawdę miał być kiedyś ścięty, lepiej, by się z tym oswoił.

Lord Stark przez resztę dnia był zajęty. Dopiero późnym popołudniem miał trochę wolnego czasu i postanowił spędzić go z dziećmi. Robb i Jon siedzieli obok siebie na łóżku Robba i słuchali, co opowiadał im Theon.

\- I wasz ojciec ściął mu głowę, i krew trysnęła, o taaak daleko! – Pokazał rękami, jak daleko. – I głowa spadła, i potoczyła się, i zatrzymała się na pniu drzewa.

\- Nie bałeś się? – spytał Robb.

\- Też pytanie! – prychnął Theon. – Ja miałbym się bać? Mam już dziesięć lat, jestem prawie dorosły, nie jak wy, smarkacze.

Greyjoy mówił głośno i uśmiechał się, ale miał smutne oczy i było widać, że tylko nadrabia miną. Eddard nie sprostował opowiadania Theona, chociaż miał na to ochotę. Tyle mógł dla niego zrobić.


End file.
